Bajo el muerdago
by TomoeCjan
Summary: Naruto se da cuenta de algo e idea un pequeño plan para que Sasuke y Hinata terminen juntos, o por lo menos ocurra algo entre esos dos. Pequeño oneshot de mi pareja favorita, pasen y lean.


**Hace tiempo que no escribo y pues ya que termine otro semestre en la uni, me dispuse a escribir otra vez y celebrando que es diciembre decidí hacer esta pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste y ojala encuentren el amor bajo un muérdago. Yo todavía no lo he encontrado pero no importa, tengo toda la comida navideña que podría desear y eso amigos, eso es gloria. **

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

* * *

**Bajo el muérdago**

Se encontraba tan roja como los adornos navideños que estaban en toda la ciudad, temblaba de pies a cabeza y no era debido al frío y a los copos de nieve que caían sobre ella, sus ojos que en un principio estaban tan abiertos que parecían a punto de salirse ahora se estaban cerrando poco a poco mientras que una ráfaga de viento helado movía sus cabellos y estos rozaban el rostro de su acompañante.

Por su parte el chico la seguía besando de una manera tierna temiendo que en algún momento pudiese romperla como un frágil cristal. Le gustaba la sensación y el sabor de sus labios, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y todo por ella, ninguna otra, solo ella. ¿Había planeado eso?, las respuesta era no, pero al parecer el destino quería que eso ocurriese y quien era el para retar al destino, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el tímido y delicado beso que se estaban dando.

En un techo cerca de donde se encontraba la pareja, el destino, mejor conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, sonreía alegremente al ver que había logrado su objetivo, no había sido fácil y es que el teme de su amigo era imposible con su carácter fuerte y su horrible incapacidad para mostrar afecto y Hinata que era toda ternura era aun mas imposible que su amigo ya que es muy despistada ¿Y se supone que a los ojos de los Hyuga no se les escapa nada? ¡Pura mentira!. El rubio empezó a recordar todo lo que tuvo que hacer ese día para por fin llegar al momento que estaba presenciando.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke y Naruto habían regresado de su misión y fue todo un éxito, el rubio estaba alegre ya que por fin su mejor amigo había vuelto a la aldea y estaban todos juntos de nuevo, las personas aun le tenían miedo al Uchiha y es que el teme nunca había sido muy sociable que digamos y las miradas asesinas que les lanzaba a los aldeanos tampoco ayudaban mucho pero Naruto estaba seguro de que en el fondo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo, el teme de su amigo era una gran persona._

_La aldea estaba cubierta de nieve y se veía genial, Naruto adoraba las festividades decembrinas, en especial todas esa comida que era preparada especialmente en diciembre. Tomo una gran respiración y siguió caminando hacia la torre del hokage para entregar su reporte y por fin poder ir a Ichiraku a comer su tan amado ramen, Sasuke lo había dejado atrás y el corrió para alcanzarlo. Llegaron a la oficina entregaron su reporte y salieron para seguir con su día. _

_ - Oe Teme vayamos a comer ramen - Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa - Teme - Dijo Naruto cuando vio que su amigo no le prestaba atención - Hey teme te estoy hablan... - Naruto se quedo callado ya que vio como Sasuke se quedaba viendo a la heredera Hyuga que en ese momento pasaba frente a ellos acompañada de Kiba y un enorme akamaru, la chica llevaba su cabello suelto y una linda sonrisa estaba adornando su delicado rostro. Naruto miro a Sasuke y después a Hinata y de nuevo a Sasuke y otra ve Hinata. Una sonrisa zorruna se apodero de sus facciones, el teme estaba enamorado._

_- ¡Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru! - Grito Naruto_

_Los nombrados voltearon y vieron como Naruto se acercaba a ellos corriendo y detrás de él venia Sasuke con cara de fastidio. Akamaru soltó un ladrido y se abalanzo sobre Naruto que comenzó a gritar como loco, Kiba estaba tratando de calmar a Akamaru y es que era muy raro que su perro actuara así. Sasuke soltó un bufido al ver al trío de idiotas actuando como niños pero cuando Hinata empezó a reírse se perdió en ese sonido, era hermoso.  
_

_Hinata se sintió observada y desvió su miraba, encontrándose con dos fosos negros que la observaban fijamente, se sonrojo al sentirse observada por esa profunda mirada y su sonrisa se borro, Naruto profirió otro grito ya que Akamaru al parecer lo mordió y Hinata volvió a sonreír mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en Sasuke quien involuntariamente curvo sus labios, al parecer el dolor de Naruto les causaba gracia._

_Kiba por fin pudo alejar a Akamaru de Naruto y el rubio se levanto mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo daba al perro que lo devoro en segundos y el que pensaba comerse su bocadillo mas tarde. Sasuke y Hinata se mantenían uno al lado el otro, la primera con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa y el moreno con cara de fastidio._

_- ¿Quieren ir a comer ramen? - pregunto Naruto _

_- Si - Dijo Kiba - ¿Hinata tienes algo que hacer?_

_- No, también quiero comer ramen - Dijo la morena_

_- ¿Teme vas a ir? - Naruto ya empezaba a maquinar la forma de juntar a esos dos._

_- Hmp - Dijo Sasuke_

_Naruto tomo eso como un si y todos tomaron rumbo hacia Ichiraku. Kiba y Naruto hacían tonterías y Hinata se reía de ellos, A Sasuke le molestaba la manera infantil en la que se comportaban esos dos pero si eso hacia reír a Hinata el no haría nada para detenerlos, le encantaba el sonido de su voz y su manera de reírse._

_Estaban comiendo y Naruto pensaba en la plan perfecto para juntarlos, todo lo que se le ocurría lo descartaba rápidamente. Primero se les ocurrió dejarlos solos y que hablaran pero entonces lo desecho ya que Hinata es muy tímida y Sasuke no es un gran conversador. Se le ocurrió encerrarlos pero entonces su vida estaría en peligro ya que Sasuke se vengaría._

_"Vamos Naruto piensa" - Se dijo el rubio mientras se halaba el cabello y sus compañeros lo veían raro. Alzo la vista hacia la decoración navideña que tenia el lugar y ahí fue cuando lo vio, fue como la luz al final del túnel, estaba allí justo frente a él, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Había resuelto el problema de como juntarlos ahora tenia que buscar la forma de que esos dos quedaran juntos bajo un muérdago.  
_

_- Sasuke, Hime ¿están ocupados ocupados mas tarde? - Pregunto Naruto_

_- No - Respondió Hinata_

_- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Sasuke, algo no le agradaba en el repentino interés de Naruto por saber sus planes en lo que restaba del día. _

_- Es que...yo - A Naruto no se le ocurría nada - Yo necesito la ayuda de ambos porque - Maldición odiaba la poca capacidad de improvisación que tenia en ese momento - Voy a comprar adornos navideños para decorar mi casa._

_- ¡Si! - Dijo Hinata con emoción, adobara comprar adornos navideños - ¿Va ir usted también Uchiha san? _

_Solo vasto que Hinata preguntara eso para que Sasuke dijera que si, debería darle vergüenza, estaba seguro de que si Hinata le pidiese que se disfrazara de santa, él iría como un idiota y le diría que si._

_Terminaron de comer y Naruto se despidió de todos y le dijo a Sasuke y Hinata que se encontrarían allí mismo en Ichiraku, Sasuke y Hinata se fueron pero Naruto detuvo a Kiba y le pidió que por favor le prestara a Akamaru, que el se lo cuidaría y se lo devolvería mas tarde._

_Kiba no tenia ni idea de que era lo que tramaba Naruto y porqué necesitaba a Akamaru, en ese momento el rubio le inspiraba todo menos confianza. Naruto le seguía insistiendo y Akamaru estaba sentando con la cabeza gacha al parecer también se estaba cansando de la insistencia del rubio. Kiba le pregunto a Akamaru si estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del día con Naruto, el perro ladro dando su afirmación y Kiba accedió pero con la condición de que Akamaru regresara a su casa sano y salvo.  
_

_- Muy bien Akamaru tenemos una misión - Dijo Naruto y Akamaru ladro. _

_Volvieron a entrar en Ichiraku y Naruto le pregunto si podía colocar el muérdago afuera, le dijeron que si y mientras Naruto y uno de sus clones quitaban y arreglaban el muérdago en su lugar, le explicaba a Akamaru lo que tenia que hacer._

_- Es sencillo Akamaru - Decía Naruto - Haremos esperar al teme y Hina chan justo aquí, pero como yo se que esperaran lo mas separados el uno del otro, entonces allí en donde entras tú, por fin - Finalmente fue capaz de quitar el muérdago de donde estaba, ahora faltaba colocarlo fuera - Lo que tienes que hacer Akamaru es sencillo, harás tropezar a Hinata y ella caerá en los brazos de Sasuke y como van a estar bajo este muérdago - Y se lo enseño - Se tendrá que besar y serán felices para siempre. Listo - Había terminado con ese muérdago  
_

* * *

_Estaba por anochecer, había comenzado a nevar y Sasuke y Hinata seguían esperando a Naruto, ya se había tardado demasiado y la luz del sol era escasa por no decir nula, estaban en Ichiraku. Naruto observaba todo desde un techo cerca de allí y para su suerte Sasuke se encontraba bajo el muérdago pero Hinata estaba muy lejos de él y seria imposible para Akamaru empujarla a los brazos del teme, tenia que pensar en algo._

_- Maldito dobe - Dijo Sasuke cansado de esperar. Hinata lo escucho y se acerco un poco al Uchiha._

_- De seguro viene en camino algo debió haber pasado - Excuso Hinata a Naruto_

_- Que se le pego la manía de Kakashi - Dijo Sasuke y Hinata le sonrió y Sasuke se volvió a perder en esa sonrisa._

_Perfecto pensaba Naruto, Hinata se había movido de su lugar y se encontraba frente a Sasuke, era ahora o nunca, haría que esos dos terminaran juntos o dejaría de llamarse Naruto Uzumaki. Hizo un clon de él y después lo transformo en un gato e hizo que este corriera por la ciudad_

_- Muy bien Akamaru, es tu turno - Le dijo Naruto al enorme can blanco y este se alejo del techo para ir corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Konoha detrás del gato anaranjado, las personas se apartaban del camino del perro que iba a toda velocidad._

_Sasuke y Hinata escucharon el alboroto y vieron como un feo gato anaranjado venia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras era perseguido por Akamaru. Hinata se pregunto qué hacia Akamaru solo en medio de la ciudad, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el enorme perro iba justamente hacia ella, pero Sasuke sí._

_El moreno alargo su mano, tomo a la Hyuga del brazo y la acerco a él mientras la quitaba del camino del perro que siguió de largo, en busca de su gato. Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, Sasuke Uchiha la estaba abrazando, después se dio cuenta de que debía darle las gracias, así que se alejo un poco de él, levanto su rostro y cuando le iba a dar las gracias, se fijo en el muérdago que colgaba sobre ambos, su sonrojo se acentuó y casi se desmaya._

_Sasuke la observo un momento, alzo su rostro posando sus ojos en el muérdago. Así que era por eso que la Hyuga se había quedado muda, pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y volvió a posar su mirada en el rostro de Hinata. La chica se encontraba tan concentrada en el muérdago que no se fijo como Sasuke se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios._

_**Fin del Flasback**_

Y ahora nos encontramos otra vez en el principio. Naruto desde su puesto de vigilancia sonreía por lo que había logrado, de seguro en su vida pasada fue cupido o algo así. Akamaru volvió con Naruto y el rubio dejo a la pareja en lo suyo, el tenia que ir a dejar a Akamaru en casa de Kiba.

Sasuke y Hinata terminaron su beso, ambos con un sonrojo visible se miraron a los ojos, mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer mas fuerte. Sasuke tomo a Hinata de la mano y caminaron sin un rumbo fijo, ambos en silencio temiendo que las palabras rompieran el mágico momento que habían tenido.


End file.
